Gwevin Glitter
by Lovin'Spoonfuls
Summary: Several short stories featuring "Gwevin" Fun, fluff and all of the little arguments in between. Will contain Humor/Drama/Romance/Horror and the like. Rated "T" for language and certain situations depending on each drabble. Rating may change later on in the series. (Maybe)


"Red"

"C'mon, Gwen, don't pout." Kevin said with a tad bit of irritability, hating the fact that Gwendolyn had been staring out of his car window for the last 10 minutes completely ignoring him as he drove through another green light in town. The only signs of life was her breath slightly fogging up the glass to her right every few seconds or so with her arms folded tightly over her chest, still not wanting to give out the acknowledgement that Kevin was even there.

Levin shifted gears harshly, his foot stepping on the pedals with a little more force than was needed as he rounded another corner, looking between his girlfriend and the crumbling road that glided underneath them as he drove- the car speeding up slightly with each whir and jolt as the gears were told to move from the stick shift that held tightly within his palms.

Finally, a red light caused Kevin to slow down to a stop, the hum of the engine purring like a kitten as it waited its turn impatiently to glide on through, like a spoiled child waiting their turn for a carnival ride at the local town fair.

Kevin tried to reach out to her to try and console her, but decided against it, the mumbling that escaped her lips didn't sound too inviting and so, he pulled back, settling his hand along the shifter once more.

"Couldn't even give me one little kiss- jerk." Gwendolyn breathed out, the window clouding up as she spoke. Her voice sounded like nails to a chalkboard inside of her boyfriend's ears and he cringed automatically- hunching his shoulders.

"Ugh." Kevin sighed dramatically, rolling his darker orbs away from the windshield- the puff of air that he pushed out, tenderly blew a strand of hair off of his forehead for a moment or two. "So that's what this is all about then, huh? That I wouldn't kiss you?" He shifted the car again, the gears grinding and hissing as he pulled the handle backwards. "You're actin' as if I never kiss you- like, ever."

"Seriously?" The red head wheeled her full attention on to the boy in black, her brows twisting in a fiery rage- her top lip arching in disgust that he even had the nerve to say such a thing to her. "That's not what I'm saying, Kevin. I just can't believe you would be so completely inconsiderate to me like that." Then she added, "after all I do for you," as her head turned away- her thoughts going back onto Bellwood's passing buildings.

Another green light swooshed on by as they continued to drive on. Ben's house was only a few more minutes away and Kevin was silently praying and hoping that this rather pointless argument of theirs was going to wrap up before they got there. Ben didn't need to know all of their relationship problems. The almighty hero already knew too much as it was just from hanging out with them all of the time.

"Fine." Kevin simply replied, his hand twitching slightly as he turned the steering wheel with barely any effort- it always spun around like the most lavishing and expensive silk.

"What?" Gwen growled out, the window dulling its rather sharper undertone as her tongue clicked in anticipation- waiting for Kevin to continue and when he hadn't said a word, she turned to him with hot flames shooting from her green pools. "So help me Kevin, what is it?!" She hollered out, raising her hands above her head- her finger nails pointed outward like daggers toward the ceiling of her boyfriend's car. If he was going to keep up with this awful silence much longer, she feared that she was going to end up slapping him into oblivion.

"Promise not to kill me." It wasn't a question, rather more of a statement as Kevin furrowed his brow downward in suspicion at the girl; his focus beginning to hover over her pink tinted mouth ever so slightly as he bit his own bottom one with his teeth, trying hard to keep himself under control.

Gwen banged the side of her head against the window with a loud thump. It didn't hurt, but how it sounded when her cranium had landed upon it, alarmed Kevin slightly. That is, until she spoke up. "Let's just say if you don't start talking, it's not going to end well for you- that I can promise." She then noticed that Kevin was guffawing at her top lip as his mouth contorted and twisted, the tip of his tongue involuntarily sticking out as if he were grossed out by something- like she had suddenly grown a third head right before his eyes.

Then suddenly it dawned on her with what it was Kevin was profusely staring at and before she could even get a word out edge wise-

"I think that thing on your face has it out for me, Gwen." Kevin said, his voice dripping with an alarming amount of paranoia and fear as his black pools went wide in terror- whipping them back and forth between her and the speeding black top that had been conveniently leading them toward her cousin's house over the past few minutes. "And every time I look at it I swear that it's either growlin' at me, or winkin' at me and it's totally freakin' me out!"

Silence enveloped the car soon after that and Kevin, brave as he was, looked over at her. Gwen's jaw had literally hit the floor and the thing that had taken up residence upon her face, from what he could tell, seemed to be pulsating- as if it were agreeing with her rage and anger she'd developed against him.

Her mouth opened and shut sporadically. She wanted to say something, but she was so shocked that she couldn't.

_'So this is why he wouldn't kiss me?!'_ She thought to herself mortified- her mouth hanging agape still glaring at the boy.

"Please don't kill me." Kevin started to panic and it showed.

"Stop- the car." The red head finally spat out, her words dripping with distain and hurt as her teeth began grinding together like sandpaper to a piece of wood.

Without argument, Kevin did as he was told, pulling his precious baby off to the side of the road- his hands glitched madly as he slowly placed his fingers around the keys, trying his best to delay the engine from turning off.

The ex-con feared what was coming soon after- possibly even his own death, and he had a very hard time swallowing down the lump that had developed on inside of his dry throat, causing him to wince in pain. The soft clicking of a belt buckle unlatching made him turn his head at the sound and before he even got the chance to register with what was truly happening, Gwendolyn got right up into his face- her hideous upper lip mere inches from his own.

"Okay, definitely freakin' out now." Kevin whimpered; sweat dripping like rain from the black follicles of his eyebrows. He could see the red blotch on her skin inching closer, and closer and the back of his body was now being smothered along side the window of his car. "Oh, god… Gwen, please don't." He pleaded, pushing his hands against her shoulders in protest, turning his cheek inward and doing the best he could to force her back into her seat.

Going and seeing Ben at this point, didn't seem like such a bad idea after all.

Gwendolyn giggled in triumph, arching her brow at the boy and grinning devilishly. "Awe, what's the matter?" She batted her thick, dark lashes mockingly at him- forcing her upper half upon his muscular chest for added support- her fingers were delicately leaving tingling entrails upon his skin. "You deserve every bit of what's coming to you, Kevin." She then grabbed his face so that he was looking at her head on, and with out so much as a second's hesitation on her part, she suddenly crashed her lips into his- muffling his cries of torture, despair, and how awful it was as he felt the unruly zit slide across his lips as she continued on with her new found appreciation for her boyfriend's unfortunate big mouth.

Sometimes Kevin had to learn things the hard way.

_**Hey Gwevin Fans! It's been a long time since I've done anything Gwevin related in the fanfiction world. So, if you would, please, please, PLEASE leave me a sweet little review of what you think about this jazzy lil' one shot!**_

_**Thanks for viewing!**_

_**The Spoon :D**_


End file.
